Creation
by PrussianCrystal
Summary: After the war, Heero struggles to overcome the mental and physical changes that were made to him during his childhood
1. Construction

Warnings and notes: Um, this is kinda morbid, so if that bothers you, take caution. It's Gundam Wing, alternate universe-although it does sorta follow the timeline and storyline. It's focussed on Heero but the other pilots will be included. And here's my warning. Even in the prologue, there is a lot of blood, mutation, and other disturbing stuff. Oh yeah and Heero's kinda evil in later chapters -- so beware! MWAHAHAHA!!   


Creation   
[prologue]   


The hanger was quiet that night, on the night they had brought him there. The clang of medical instruments being placed and being lifted from the metal table were the only sounds that echoed through the dorms and the hanger. 

Cleaning them....cleaning the old dried blood from their sharp tips. There were four boys in the hanger that day, and only the oldest knew of the day when those instruments had been used last. 

But they hadn't been used to operate on him. No, that would have been far more painful. But watching was painful enough. Watching as the knife cut a fine line just below the man's shoulder. Watching as that line became a river of blood, coursing around the flesh, oozing out of the wound. Then there were cloths; bunches and bunches of them, working to stop the bleeding. He had turned away when amputation begun, unwilling, and not wanting to watch as the arm was removed. He had been only six, and he had cried; but no one listened. 

He didn't know where they had put the arm; didn't want to know. All he knew was that he never wanted to go into the that room again. For all he knew the disease was lurking about in there. And then he would wake up and his fingertips would be black, then maybe even his toes. And the blackness would spread, up his arms and legs, until it got to his heart; where it would attack. 

A tremor coursed through the boys spine as the faucet in the medical room was turned on. They were finished scraping the dried blood off them, and now they would give them a good rinse and wash. The boy's breath quickened. He gripped the edges of the steel ramp he had perched himself upon, just waiting for it to be over. He felt like hours, and the sounds were becoming more disturbing. The other boys were there as well, not making a sound; afraid to. There were no tears, no whimpers, just sharp, uneven breathing. The youngest boy made a move to get up, but the oldest gestured towards him, and glared, shaking his head when they made eye contact. 

It was only a moment later when the faucet was turned off with a horrible screech, and the screaming began. The youngest boy clutched the arm of the boy beside him, squeezing his eyes shut in horror. The oldest went still, blood going cold. Every muscle in his body tensed, but he was too frightened now to make a run for the exit. It was too late, and now he had to stay and listen to screams, the sharp intakes of breaths, the thrashing, the groaning, the whimpering. It was all too familiar. The boy's breath got faster and faster as the screams increased, and the young one had begun to cry. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the closed door of the operating room, couldn't block out those horrible sounds. The hanger seemed so empty, nothing to hide behind, nothing to soften to noise, it just echoed off the empty walls and floor. 

And then there was the gundam, just a climb up the ramp he would be able to get to the cockpit. It was risky. Dr. J didn't like anyone to touch the gundam. It wasn't finished, and it wasn't at all stable. Plus, the ramp was steep, and an attempt to climb up it, mixing in with the boy's fear was likely to lead him to a long fall to the ground. He could inch his way up on his hands and knees, and the spikes on the ramp would hold his sneakers in place, yet ding into the clammy skin of his hands. 

Another scream, this one much louder than the rest, rang in the boy's ears, and he lost all reason, scampering up that ramp as fast as he could. The commotion attracted the attention of the other boys, who shouted at him to get down; it was too dangerous. But he didn't listen. He had to find someplace that would block out the screaming; someplace where he would feel safe. A cry of relief escaped the boy's lips as he flung himself at the top of the ramp, although sweat mixed with tears poured down his face. He crawled on all fours to the door to the cockpit, which was always left open, because it couldn't be opened from the outside. The boy scrambled into the pilots seat, bringing his knees up to his chest, and his shaky fingers searched for the button on the control pad that would shut and lock the cockpit door. Finding it, he put the weight of both his tiny hands on it, for that would be the only way he would get it to work. The echoing screams slowly died down as the racket of the cockpit door began to activate, and the door slowly began to close. 

The boy whimpered as it finally did, leaving him in complete darkness and silence. 

~ 

Author's Notes: I know this is kind of a weird prologue, 'cuz it's hard to understand, but the next chapter will explain everything. Reviews are craved! ~_^   
~PrussianCrystal 


	2. Control

Notes and Warnings: Same as before. Blood and depressing themes. If you don't like the idea of your little Hee-chan being mutated, then I suggest you leave. ^_^;;;   
  


Creation   
[Chapter One]   


"Commander! Do you see anything?" A young girl with blue eyes and striking violet hair shouted, while maneuvering her Leo through the rubble. There was no response, just the dull rippling of static on the other line. The girl sighed, running a hand through her short hair. She adjusted her goggles and continued to search. Her commanding officer was ahead of her, but stood unmoving. 

"I doubt the boy's even alive." The girl finally could hear her commander's voice over the intercom. 

"Well, all they would do is have him killed anyway. Let's just say we couldn't find the body." The girl pleaded. 

"That little kid could have altered history, you know. He could have shot down Officer Treize. Even as we speak he is being tended to at a hospital. We won't be able to fight for some time." The Commander responded. The girl gave out an exasperated sigh. 

"Zechs...he's just a little boy. What influence could he have on the colonies in this era?" 

"Always be cautious, Noin." 

*~*~* 

"He isn't moving." The whine escaped the young boy's lips, as he clung to Dr. J's one real arm. The old man patted his head top reassure him. 

"He'll be fine, Jeighden. He needs a lot of rest now." The boy wouldn't be still though, he was shaking, being the only one who would go investigate the boy. The others had practically forced him. Jeighden felt a slight shiver travel up his spine as he looked down at the small boy. He was young; a couple years younger than Roy, who had been the youngest before the boy had arrived. This boy seemed the smallest and most fragile of them all; but there was something about him that just whispered strength. Currently, he was lying on a cold, metal table. He didn't look asleep; more like unconscious. His dark brown hair fell over his eyes, tightly shut. His upper body was bare, and he looked to be wasting away. The boy's ribs were clearly visible, and his arms and legs were skinny and flimsy. Aside from the part of his body covered by a flimsy towel, there were scars everywhere. They weren't visible at first glance, but they were there; and some looked very painful. 

"What'd you do to him Dr. J?" Jeighden asked, backing up a step. The old man gestured towards a computer, seated on a table near them. On the screen there was a picture of the outlined shape of the child's body, and were tiny red dots in each part. Below it was a chart that monitored his breathing, above it was a map with a yellow dot and a red dot. They were relatively in the same place. What caught Jeighden's attention most were two bars, and a marking place for each. They were in the middle of the bars now, but as Jeighden leaned closer to read the tiny print under the bars, he discovered that one bar controlled a part of the boy's brain, and the other a part of his nervous system. 

"You-you've hooked him up to this computer..." Jeighden said with disbelief. Dr. J nodded. 

"This way, I can control the boy's temperature, movement, state of consciousness, and his emotions to an extent. The emotions are the most difficult to control, but in time, with more study, I will be able to have more influence over them." Jeighden was astonished. He leaned even closer to the computer studying it further. 

"What're those little red dots inside the diagram of his body?" 

"Ah, those. Well, those are the locations of the censor's I've placed in him. I can turn them on and off whenever I wish, and I can send electric pulses to them. Here, let me show you." Jeighden gasped as Dr. J leaned over to the computer, and watched as he typed something in the computer. Only a split second later, the boy's arm jerked violently, and a small whimper escaped his lips. Jeighden watched in amazement as the boy stirred, but didn't wake up. 

"How come he's still asleep, Dr.?" Jeighden asked, his small hands gripping the edges of the desk so hard his knuckles were flushed crimson. Dr. J just smiled, reaching down to stroke the unconscious boy's tousled hair. 

"He's under powerful sleeping drugs." Jeighden blinked, still amazed at how much control the doctor had over the tiny boy. He was almost like a robot now, with almost no physical control and only some mental control. An involuntary shiver traveled up Jeighden's spine as he thought of himself in that boy's place. He didn't know if he could go back and tell his friends about what had been done to the boy. Donavan still hadn't recovered from the incident earlier. It took most of Dr. J and his men's efforts to get the frightened boy out of the gundam. Jeighden was actually surprised the older boy had been even more frightened than he. 

Jeighden had always resisted his curiosity and refrained from asking Donavan about his experiences at the garage before his and the other boys' arrivals. Donavan was the oldest, and it was a mystery to the other boys how long he had really been there. Jeighden had never known his parents, so it didn't bother him so much that he was blessed with a comfortable place to stay and two, great guys to talk with. Roy came last, and he was the closest to Jeighden's age. Roy had been living with his grandmother and she had passed away just a couple months prior to his seventh birthday. Jeighden had befriended Roy immediately, and the two were unable to be separated. 

The quietest of the the four boy's was Keyle(1). Currently at the age of twelve, he was only a couple months younger than Donavan. He kept his feelings locked up and had apparently swallowed the key, because even though he had been living there with Donavan for the longest time, he couldn't even express himself to *him*. Jeighden once heard rumor that J(2) thought Keyle would be the easiest one to operate on; and he would have if he had found him just a couple years earlier. J claimed he would only operate on boys who had not yet reached puberty, even though operating on Keyle had been tempting. Jeighden thanked god that he nor Roy was the kind of boy J had been looking for; especially since they were only eight. 

Jeighden had realized his thoughts had drifted until he felt the cool metal of Dr. J's claw grip his arm lightly, pulling him aside. Jeighden struggled a bit, trying to get in another glance at the boy on the table. He was shocked to realize that the boy was stirring awake, and appeared to be in a great deal of pain. He tried to jerk out of J's grip, to get a better look at what was happening, but J's men were blocking his view of the boy, leaning over the table, holding his thrashing limbs down. The boy on the table screamed in agony, and Jeighden caught a glance at him; he was straining his tiny muscles, almost as if he knew there were censor's inside of him, controlling him. Then Jeighden was thrown out, overpowered by J, who had gripped his arm so hard it bruised. He slid across the smooth silver floor of the garage and watched the heavy door to the operating room slam in his face before the muscles in his neck gave out and his head met the floor in a sickening smack. 

And then there was chuckling behind him.. 

"Shut up Roy, J really hurt me." Jeighden said, sitting up in place, gingerly rubbing the back of his head without worry of fussing up his nicely combed blond hair. He heard the squeak of his friend's sneakers as he approached him, and kneeled beside him. 

"So, what'd 'ya see in there?" Roy asked impatiently. Jeighden blinked in sudden awareness. 

"Oh. It was so weird!" He lashed out immediately, forgetting his bruised head and arm temporarily, "J had him hooked up to a computer. He's completely controlling him. The kid's like a robot now!" He shouted enthusiastically. 

"You saw him?" Roy questioned in disbelief. Jeighden's expression fell solemn. 

"Yeah. He's really tiny, real thin. I'm not sure how old he is, though." Roy, looking a bit irritated, adjusted his gaze to the door of the operating room. He got up off his knees and faced it, like it was a monster guarding secret treasure. 

"Aw, I wanted to meet him." Roy whined to no one in particular. Jeighden sneered. 

"Oh, please. All you guys was chickens 'cept for me. Anyways I didn't meet him, he was unconscious. J kicked me out when he started to wake up." The boy was now running his finger over a dark bruise already appearing on his right arm. 

"You're worse than a chicken, you're crazy." Came a monotone voice from behind both eight year olds. Jeighden and Roy turned there heads and stared curiously at the tall, dark haired, dark eyed boy leaning against the wall. The door to the dorms was open, and Keyle had dressed lazily in a pair of loose jeans that needed a belt and a white-shirt, stained with grease from work, after the long, restless night after the operation. 

"Why?" Jeighden asked, slightly taken back by Keyle's comment. 

"Probably diseased in there. Who knows what J did to that kid. You didn't step in any blood, did you?" Keyle asked a now frightened Jeighden. On instinct Jeighden checked the bottom of his shoes, and Keyle rolled his eyes at the boy's stupidity. 

"So what did you see?" He asked. Jeighden frowned at him, placing his feet back in a casual position. Roy's eyes lit up. 

"Jeighden said they hooked him up to a computer and now he's a robot!" Keyle raised an eyebrow. 

"Really? They didn't replace his body parts with artificial metal ones, like J's?" Jeighden groaned at the thought. It was creepy enough to have a guy walking around with a metal arm, but to have a boy close to his age lurking about made of metal? 

"Nah, he looked normal from the outside, but J's got censors inside his body and he can hurt him whenever he wants." Jeighden replied. Keyle froze. His usual emotionless expression faulted, and if Jeighden and Roy didn't know better they'd say the allmighty Keyle was a bit scared. 

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Keyle spoke. 

"Enough. Get your butts in the kitchen, breakfast is ready." 

[end chapter one] 

(1): Keyle's name is pronounced, "Key Lee." Hmm...I might as well just explain everybody else's while I'm at it. Donavan's is just how it's spelled, Jeighden is "Jay din" and Roy I think you can figure out. ^^;; 

(2): This is just another variation of Dr. J's name. 

Next Chapter: Heero will make his first speaking appearance. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. However, Donavan, Keyle, Jeighden, and Roy are my creations, not that I would honestly care that much if you took them. (which nobody is going to...*evil glare*) 

Oh yeah, reviews are craved!!!!   
~PC 


	3. Awakening

Notes and Warnings: Blood, violence, and depressing themes. If you don't like the idea of your little Hee-chan being mutated, then I suggest you leave. ^^;;   


Creation   
[Chapter Two] 

The silence in the kitchen that morning was almost disturbing. Donavan had arrived at breakfast nearly ten minutes after the boy's had begun eating. He looked unrested and miserable, and not a word was muttered when the oldest boy slouched into his seat, resting both elbows on the table. Donavan was almost never quiet in the kitchen, in fact he was one who would discuss the plans for the day; who would be doing construction on the gundam, who would be helping Dr. J in the lap, and who would have cleaning duty all day. But today not one word was spoken. Donavan looked as though he was ready to collapse back in bed. His glasses remained crooked during breakfast, as if the boy had no energy to reach up and correct them. His short brown hair was untidy, however he was dressed in his work clothes. Donavan never passed up a day of work. 

After breakfast Jeighden wordlessly cleared the dirty dishes from the table, despite his knowing that it wasn't his turn to rinse the dishes. Donavan had wandered off into the garage, and the boys could hear the clanging of tools; Donavan had already begun work. Jeighden paused in his rinsing to watch Keyle get up. He was sure Keyle wouldn't go into the lab. They hadn't heard word from Dr. J that it was all right to enter. Plus, no one was really eager to go into the room anyway. Instead of walking towards the lab like usual Keyle could only run a hand through his impossibly dark red hair and sigh. His unusual colored hair was just one of Keyle's qualities that made him the most attractive of the four boys. The color of dark blood, Keyle's hair was smooth and straight, yet sloppy as he settled a bit longer than an average boy's haircut. He had dark brown eyes and his skin was flawless, with no sign of freckles or even a mole or two. He stood even taller than Donavan, and had a slim, semi-muscular body. It was easily said that Keyle stood out among the four. 

"Jeighden, you're in charge of clean up today. Roy and I will help Donavan with the gundam construction." Keyle said coldly. Jeighden bit his lip. That would mean he would be the only one available to help Dr. J in the lab if he needed it. He didn't want to go back into that room alone. He said nothing, however, not wanting Keyle to think he was a wuss. He hated it when Roy acted braver than him. Roy was supposed to be the small, weak little scared one! 

Jeighden felt a tinge of jealousy as he watched Roy follow Keyle into the garage. He sighed, rinsing the suds off his hands before putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He started it up and hurried into the garage with the others. Realizing the bedroom might need tidying up, Jeighden hurried past the lab to the dorms, ignoring the glances from the other boys. Unfortunately, the dorm too was relatively clean. Even Roy had accomplished the task of making his bed that morning, and for once there weren't shirts and boxers thrown all around the floor. It made sense, everyone was a little nervous and didn't want J shouting at them for a messy bedroom, especially after he had just finished the operation. 

Thinking about the operation got Jeighden nervous again. When was J going to come out of the lab? Would he bring the boy? Was the boy dangerous? Jeighden didn't often know what to think about Dr. J. Sure, he had kept the boys safe, but he often hurt them himself, whether it was for training or he was just plain annoyed. Jeighden glanced down at the claw shaped bruise J had left on his arm. He gently traced his fingers over it, then yanked them back as the pain hit. Or maybe it because he heard the door the kitchen creak open behind him. 

Jeighden spun around instantly, edging up against the counter as he found Dr. J himself staring right back at him. A tiny groan erupted in his throat as he saw another pair of feet behind J. He went still as Dr. J stepped aside, revealing the boy, looking as tiny and helpless as before, a frightened expression on his delicate features. Jeighden's fear was washed away when he saw that the boy appeared to be even more frightened than he was. His fragile young body was clothed in a loose pair of plain gray pants combined with a similar long sleeved shirt. It looked like an outfit worn in prison. He torn his gaze away from the boy and back up to Dr. J. 

"Jeighden, my boy. You seem to be the only one not occupied with something at the moment. How about taking Heero for a tour around the garage?" J suggested. Jeighden's brow quirked. 

"Heero? That's his name?" He asked nervously. Jeighden had learned a lot about the martyred leader of the colonies in the history books J had forced him to read. He had a strong feeling J named the boy after him. What did that mean? He wasn't quite sure yet. 

"Well," J said, resting his hand upon the boy's head, topped with a mass of unruly brown hair, "The boy doesn't know his real name. Isn't that right, Heero?" The boy responded with a mere nod. J smiled, and gave the boy a little push towards Jeighden. 

"Jeighden's a good boy. I want you to stick around him for a while. I'll be back in an hour or so, and then we'll begin your studies." The boy gave another curt nod, and at that J left the kitchen, and the two boys stood facing each other awkwardly until the echo of J's footsteps could no longer be heard. 

"So, uh, how old are you?" Jeighden asked casually, trying to cover up the awkwardness between them. He was a bit uneasy being in the same room alone with J's creation. After all, the only thing J couldn't really control were the boy's emotions. 

"Almost nine...I think. It's been a long time since I kept track of my birthdays." Heero answered. Jeighden's eyes widened in shock. Almost nine? He was as old as he and Roy! Maybe even older. He was so small though, he looked only five or six. It didn't make sense. His voice, however, did seem closer to a nine year olds, and his speaking was advanced. 

"Oh. Um, me too. Roy just turned eight too. I'm sure the three of us will get along fine." Jeighden said. He wrinkled his nose, "You should stay away from Donavan and Keyle though. They think they're all tough and stuff." He explained. A smile teased the edges of Heero's lips. 

"Sure." He said quietly. The tiny smile disappeared as quickly as it came. The silence fell over them again. Jeighden shifted nervously on top his other foot. The real reason he wanted to keep Heero away from Donavan and Keyle was actually because of their reactions t the operation. Both boys saw Heero as some kind of threat; but as far as Jeighden could tell, the boy seemed harmless. 

Heero, feeling a bit ignored, straightened his shirt and walked to the kitchen table. He had to nearly climb onto the chair, but finally was able to settle his tiny frame into a sitting position on the chair, elbows propped on the table, staring unconsciously into oblivion. Jeighden wiped a bead a sweat from his brow and approached the other end of the table, sitting across from Heero. 

"Well, we can go on that tour if you want. You've already seen the lab," Jeighden paused, "there's not much else," he finished with a sigh. Heero shrugged. His eyes narrowed a bit. 

"What about that machine?" Jeighden blinked. 

"Oh, the gundam, you mean. Dr. J built it. Don't ask me why, because he won't tell any of us. He says only someone superior came pilot it." He had a pretty good idea that someone superior would be Heero. That must have been why Dr. J operated on him. J was too old to pilot something like that, and in no shape to do it, so he was simply going to take over Heero's body and do what he wanted to accomplish, then take credit for it in the end, assuming the results were good. Jeighden wanted to ask Dr. J why. Why Heero? Why hadn't he chosen Roy, or even himself? He felt guilty thinking about it. He felt guilty that he was grateful that the boy in front of him had been put through that torture and he hadn't. 

Jeighden looked away from Heero, not letting him see the guilt in his eyes. 

"Can I...see the gundam?" Heero asked hesitantly after the long gap of silence. 

"I-I don't think that's a good idea. The guys are still there and they might give you a hard time. Just-just give some time to talk to them first." Jeighden lashed up from his chair, sidestepping over to the closed kitchen door. 

"Why?" Heero asked, speaking as though he wasn't phased by Jeighden raising his voice. "What can they do to harm me?" Jeighden almost laughed, but settled for the huge grin that spread across his face. 

"Well, my first couple days here I got mean looks from Donavan. Then one morning I woke up and I was surrounded by clippings of my own hair. The only hair left was a little bit around my ears. I looked like an old man." Jeighden frowned, "I guess he was just protective of his territory. J said he was pretty paranoid when he first picked him up off the streets." 

"I don't blame him." Heero mumbled, "I can imagine the feeling of being in someone's care when you've never had anyone to care for you." A bewildered look crossed over Jeighden's features. 

"What do you mean, "you can imagine?" J just took you in. Aren't you the least bit grateful?" Jeighden regretted the rods the instant they left his mouth. Why should he be grateful? Sure, J had taken him in. But he had also mutilated the boy. Heero didn't seem to mind though. His expression remained the same, and he looked at Jeighden, considering. 

"No. I'm not grateful." He said after a moment of silence, "My life before coming here was similar to the life you boys are living here. All it resulted in was chaos." Jeighden frowned. What was that supposed to mean? 

"What kind of Chaos?" 

'Oh no.' Jeighden thought as he heard Keyle's voice behind him. Heero's eyes had shot right past Jeighden to the boy standing at the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, one foot propped on the wall behind him. Jeighden sighed and turned around. 

"Keyle don't.." He begged. 

"Quiet." The older boy walked towards the table, taking a seat next to Heero. He looked the boy over. Jeighden could sense his anger growing every second. He had a feeling the real reason Keyle didn't particularly like Heero. It wasn't because he thought this tiny boy was a threat. It was because Jeighden was not the one chosen. It was a boy, who looked smaller and weaker than Keyle had been at that age. Jeighden didn't understand it, but he had a strong feeling that Keyle had wanted to be the one operated on, wanted to be the one full of censor's have his body controlled, wanted to be the one in the spotlight. 

"I don't see what's so special about you." He said. 

"Keyle!" Jeighden objected again. But Keyle just sent him one of those looks that overpowered him every time. None of this seemed to phase Heero at all. He just sat there, taking in the boys' tension. This tension and awkward silence remained until the all three boys turned at the creaking of the door. Jeighden held his breath as he saw Dr. J walk into the kitchen. He was carrying a level one science and math book. 

"Your mental training begins now, Heero. We'll wait a week or so for your physical training, giving you just enough time to recover from your operation. Understood?" J spoke, not even acknowledging that Jeighden and Keyle were in the room. 

"Understood." Heero confirmed. Jeighden and Keyle exchanged glances. Jeighden wondered what Heero's physical training would involve. Would J hurt him with the censors? He didn't have anymore time to think about it before he felt Keyle tugging on his arm, dragging him out of the room. Jeighden caught a glance of J opening the science text book before Keyle yanked him out of the doorway. 

Once into the garage Jeighden struggled out of Keyle's grip with a grunt of attitude. 

"What is your *problem*? Are you *trying* to make Heero hate us?" Jeighden snorted. 

"Of course not. Don't you realize that kid is going to grow up be powerful enough to crush our sculls?" Keyle spat. Jeighden's eyes widened a fraction. 

"What? How can you know that? That's insane." He argued. Keyle sighed. 

"I know because I've had a taste of what J calls "physical training." If J plans to train this kid until he's old enough to pilot the gundam he *will* be the ultimate killing machine, and all of our forces put together will not be able to stop him. We just need to show him *who* is in control." 

"He's not a puppy you know, we can't *train* him to listen to everything we say. He's under J's control." Jeighden said. Keyle suddenly looked very grim. 

"Well, then, we better pray to God that J doesn't have any intention of killing us when we're no longer needed." 

"No!" Jeighden shouted, shoving Keyle as hard as he small body could. Tears streamed down his face. 

"Heero won't hurt us!" He yelled. Keyle sighed, recovering from Jeighden's outburst. He turned his back. 

"I sure hope not." He said before walking away, leaving Jeighden to drown in his own thoughts and emotions. 

[end chapter two] 

Next Chapter: Donavan meets Heero 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. However, Donavan, Keyle, Jeighden, and Roy are my creations, not that I would honest care that much if you took them. (which nobody is going to...*evil glare*) 

Oh yeah, reviews are craved!!!!   
~PC   
  
  
  



	4. Submission

Notes and warnings: Lookie Lookie! I wrote another chapter! whee! Thanks to all you patient people who are still reading this story!   
And it's short as hell!!! Oh well. - -' Oh right, warnings. Blood, violence, and depressing themes.  If you don't like the idea of your little Hee-chan being mutated, then I suggest you leave. ^^;;   


Creation   
[Chapter Three]   
  


"Why do you think you're alone?" 

Jeighden stiffened, lifting his head off his pillow and warily turning over in his bunk to face the direction of the voice. Heero sat directly across from him, cross legged on Donovan's bunk. "What?" Jeighden croaked, heavy signs of sleep still in his voice. 

"You're here with so many people, yet in your dreams you whisper of your loneliness." Heero's voice was even, monotonous, and his eyes were cold as he stared into at Jeighden's. 

"So many people?" Jeighden chuckled, "It's been just the four of us for as long as I can remember. Besides, the only real friend I have is Roy." Jeighden suddenly felt angry, angry at Heero for hearing what he'd said in his sleep and hurt by his own words, "What business do you have spying on me, anyway?" He spat. Heero's gaze remained neutral. 

"You were crying. I merely came in to see what was wrong." 

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. What time is it, did I sleep through lunch?" Jeighden asked, quickly changing the subject. Heero nodded. 

"The others stopped working and went to the kitchen about twenty minutes ago. For the most part they ignored me, although the red-haired one kept giving me strange looks." Jeighden sat up in his bed, confused. 

"What about Donovan? Did you see Donovan?" 

"Only the red-haired one and the young one went into the kitchen." Heero told him. 'Donovan must still be working.' Jeighden thought. These thoughts brought him back to the fact that Heero was sitting on Donovan's bed. 

"Let's get out of here." Jeighden suggested. He slid out of bed and adjusted his clothes, before walking towards the door and gesturing towards Heero to follow him. The creak of Donovan's bed as Heero slid from it told him that he was doing just that. 

The boys walked the kitchen, Jeighden glancing around, trying to find Donovan somewhere in the big garage but he was nowhere in sight. He let out a sigh of relief as they reached the kitchen. He reached out to open the door, but it swung open before he could touch it, or rather slammed open, hitting his side painfully and knocking his small body to the ground. With a groan of pain he looked up and saw Donovan looming over him. 

"Well jeez, at least help me up." Jeighden whined, rubbing his bruised side. He cringed when he saw that Donovan's gaze was not on him, but on Heero. 

"So you're the new kid." He regarded Heero carefully. Heero nodded once, eyes locked with Donovan's. "I'm Donovan, I'm the second in command here after the doctor. You'll obey all my commands." 

"I'll obey whom Dr. J tells me to obey." Jeighden's eyes widened. He was rebelling against Donovan? The kid was crazy! 

It was silent for a couple moments, when Jeighden suddenly snapped out of his shock and stood up quickly, shielding Heero with his body as though Donovan were to strike him. 

"C'mon Donovan, don't hurt him, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Just give him a few days and he- he'll learn the rules." Donovan's scowl seemed to increase with those words. 

"Well somebody has to teach him the rules, if he's gonna learn 'em." At that Donovan effortlessly shoved Jeighden out of the way. He ignored Jeighden's yell of protest as he grabbed the front of Heero's shirt and lifted him off the floor with one fist. 

"Release me and I will not harm you." Heero said calmly. Jeighden panicked; Heero was really going to get it now. 

"You little slime!" Donovan snarled, using all his force to hurl Heero across the room. The small boy landed on his back on the hard floor, but with a gasp of air got right back up again, grabbing Donovan's wrist as he came in for a punch. Donovan gave a help of surprise, finding his wrist completely immobile in the other boy's grip. 

"Let go of me you little shit!" He yelled, but his yell of anger quickly turned into a scream of pain as Heero began to bend his wrist at an unnatural angle. Donovan's screams got louder and he clawed at Heero with his free hand, but was brought down to his knees by the pain. 

"Let go!!!" He begged, tears beginning to stream down his face. Heero's expression remained as emotionless as always, and he did not cease his grip. 

"You have no power over me." He said softly. Jeighden squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see anymore of the horrific scene, and a mere moment later he heard the sickening crack of bone that was even louder than Donovan's screams. 

Jeighden kept his eyes shut, kneeling on the the floor trembling until Donovan's shrill screams began sobs and gasps. Finally, when he thought it was safe to open his eyes, when he thought Heero was done with his brutality, the smaller boy grabbed Donovan by the front of his shirt, bringing his face very close to his. 

"Would you like to continue to push me around?" He asked. There was no anger in his tone, he was completely calm. 

"You-you're gonna die you little-ahhh!!" Another scream tore through Donovan's worn body as Heero twisted his already broken wrist. 

"Why don't you give up? Is your pride more valuable than your life?" Heero inquired. Jeighden's eyes widened in terror as Heero lifted Donovan's chin up with two fingers and drew his other first behind him. 

"Heero no!!" He screamed. He fell to the floor crying at the sound it made when Heero's fist came in contact with Donovan's face. Donovan wasn't screaming anymore. Why wasn't anyone hearing Donovan's screams? With a jolt of panic he remembered that J was out getting parts for the gundam, and the other boys were probably working on the gundam, which was shielded in a room with metal doors, deep in the hangar. It was up to him to stop Heero. With a grunt Jeighden pulled himself to his feet, running as fast as his shaky legs could carry him to the laboratory. He burst through the door, immediately turning to where he remembered Heero's controls were. 

"I'm sorry, Heero." He whispered. Not knowing exactly what to do, he grabbed a random lever and shoved it forward. The diagram of the censors on Heero's body, and a censor in each one of his limbs begin to flash. Panicked, and wondering what he had done, Jeighden started back towards the hangar. He barley made it to the door before he heard another scream, and this time it wasn't Donovan's. Pushing the door open, Jeighden dashed back into the hangar. He felt his knees weaken and bile begin to climb up his throat. 

Donovan lay on the floor, his head in a pool of his own blood, most of it from his nose, and was still trickling down his cheeks and into the warm puddle. Not far from him Heero lay, curled up and sobbing uncharacteristically like a child. Ignoring Heero for now, Jeighden walked over to his friend's motionless body, kneeling down beside him. He picked up Donovan's glasses that sat shattered and bloody beside him. He reached out to touch his shoulder but instantly retreated his hand back as the he heard the large metal doors that contained the gundam swing open. 

His eyes were downcast sounds of footsteps became nearer. Keyle and Roy approached them, but Jeighden did not look up to meet his friends' eyes. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Keyle's voice was low cold, and for the first time ever, Jeighden sensed his fear. 

Authors Notes: Ok, I need people's opinions. I'm thinking of making this an orginal fic...ya know, just changing Heero and Dr. J's names. But then somehow I'll have to work around that gundam thing...I dunno. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! AHHH!! *pulls out hair* 


End file.
